WAR
by The Profit
Summary: I just renamed the story. A Marvel Based story I wrote. Eddie Brock a.k.a Venom rapes his high school sweet heart. Months later she spawns a child, the child of the Ambiote and an human man. Sounds interesting doesnt it? Please read and review. The Profit
1. The Rape

**17 Years Ago**

* * *

Cars sped by on the main road near a dark alley, occupied by Eddie and Cassie, that lay hidden on it's side.

"Stop it Eddie!!!"

"Come on Cassie!" Demanded Eddie in an assertive yet suductive voice. "We've been together forever. Why dont you just stop playin games and just give it to me?"

Cassie was Eddie's long time high school sweet heart. She was a very pretty girl and intelligent. She was African American from the projects in a primarily caucasian school so she didn't have many friends. But Eddie wasn't a racist like the other students so he had no compitition in trying to get her. Since people already didn't like Cassie she didn't want to be seen as the stereotypical aferican american so she was very conservattive in how she conducted herself.

"Get off of me Eddie" she cried one last time as she struggled to get loose from his grip.

Eddie ignored her and turned his head in the direction of another car wizzing by. Cassie was able to knee the distracted Eddie in the groin and run across the road. But Eddie recovered fast and ran after Cassie. Eddie ran onto the dangerous road with out a care not knowing that a semi-truck was headed right towards him. The driver of the semi hit the brakes hard and hunked his horn gaining Eddies attention. Without a thought Eddie's alternate persona, Venom, revealed itself stopping the semi in its tracks.

Cassie was knocked breathless in the sight. She never had seen a superhero in person or on television so the sight of the massive monster stunned her. Mean while Eddie tossed the large truck out of his way with ease and continued to pursue Cassie. He shot a symbiote tentacle at Cassie. Grappling her and pulling her towards him. Then he returned to the alley with her so no one could see him rape her.

It was brutal. Eddie beat up and raped Cassie while in his Venom persona causing her an unimaginable amount of pain. Sirens went off as police who were investigating the semi-truck crash heard Cassie's constant screamming.

"Put the woman down!!" shouted the police men as they pointed their guns toward Venom.

CRACK!!! Went Dare Devil's foot across Venom's face across. Venom flew into the air as a web attached to his chest and yanked him up towards the sky as Spiderman thrusted another foot into Venom's face. Venom smashed into the ground. When he recovered he quickly fleed the scene to avoid an unwise fight.


	2. The District X

**Almost a Year after the Rape.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman" declared General Fury "We have a top secret mission on our hands." 

General Fury pressed a button on an large object witch revealed a hologram of the part of New York that would soon become their battle feild.

"We dont have much time so I'll make this quick."continued General Fury "Some how all of the super villians have been let out of the S.H.E.I.L.D super powered containment facility.-"

"Are you saying that there was a large scale jail break" Mr. Fantastic interrupted.

"Correct Reid. An large amout of the prisioners escaped but we managed to set up a containment around the city." replied General Fury. "Your going to split into your teams and show them the way home. Reid your team will secure 12th district. I know the Thing is missing from your team so the She-Hulk will join you. X-Men you will secure 7th district. New Warriors you have the District X. Last the Avengers. Captin America, Iron Man, Black Panther, Thor, Hulk, and Spiderman. You have 10th District. Any Questions...No, Good.-"

"General Fury where nearing the drop zone." declared James Rhodes.

"Ok people. You have your assignments. Lets Move out." Shouted General Furry.

The S.H.E.I.L.D helicopter lower its rear door to let the super heros proceede with their assignments. The first team out was the Fantastic Four whom headed westward to the 12th district. Then the New Warriors and the X-Men whom headed south to the 7th district and North to District X. Last the Avengers whom headed east towards the 10th distrit.

One Hour later.

"Report your status." said General Fury.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here" replied Mr. Fantastic.

"Nothing here either" Said Cyclops.

"Empty here." Said the New Warriors "Wait its..its..."

"New Warriors come in...come in." Screamed General Fury "Captin America come in."

"Yes Sir" replied Captin America

"You and the Avengers see what is going on with the New Avengers."

"Yes Sir" replied Captin America


	3. The New Horsemen

**Somewhere in District X**

* * *

****

"General, were here." said Captin America

"Is there anything out of the usual?"

"No Sir.-" replied Captin America

"Hey super-zero's are you lost?" Shouted an near by Drangon gang member. "Do you need some help finding your way out of here?"

"Yea this is Dragon turf. Dont you know that, or are we going to help you remember."

One member of the gang threw a large rock, that missed, at the head of Bruce Banner, whom was still in his normal state.

"Dont do that again Im warning you!" Shouted Captian America.

Another gang member started to pick up another rock when an playing card was tossed in his direction. Its a bomb!!! Yelled Spiderman as he jumped in front of his teammates to sheild them from the blast. BOOM!!!!! The gang member that was going for the rock was obliterated by the blast along with many others from his gang. Out of all the survivors only one of them was left almost unscaved by the bomb and able to walk. He started towards the street that the Heros were on but was quickly killed by Carnage.

"What are they doing here?" asked Spiderman.

A loud evil laugh came from the side of the building as the Red Skull walked out of hiding. Captin America charged at the Red Skull without thinking, but Venom quickly sprang out of his hiding place and smashed Captin America into the side of the building. The Red Skull turned Gambit threw a charged playing card into the group of heros to distract them as a blast from Dr. Doom hit Spiderman, who was already injured from Gambits first blast and unable to dodge the attack.

A heat blast came from the sky as the Fantastic Four came to the Avengers defence. Venom jumped into the air and landed on the unaware Johnny. Causing Johnny to fall to the ground.

"Lets go" Shouted Red Skull as the band of villans retreated.

"Is everyone ok?" Shouted General Fury over their comunicators. "Return back to the ship and for debreifing"


	4. Carter Stark

**Somewhere in New York City.**

* * *

"Help!!!!!Help!!!" Screamed a females voice.

Ironman was patroling the area when he heard the screams.

"Help!!!"

He heard the voice again and calibrated his suit to lock in and direct him to where it was comming from. The suit led him ot an empty construction zone. He searched the construction zone for the woman he had heard but there was no sight of her. He turned on his suits heat sensors to find two very cold bodies both alive. One was almost dead and the other one was headed strait towards him. He switched back to nirmal vision as in to get a better look at the figure. When his sight returned there was a large black face staring at him. Ironman jumped back to get a better look but was easily smacked to the ground by the figure. Ironman quick regained his composure blindly shot two small missles at the figure. BOOM!! There was a small explosion. Ironman waited for the smoke to clear revealing Venom and the remains of the two missles in his hand. Ironman shot his shoulder mounted machine guns at Venom, but Venom threw the missle remains at Ironman causing Ironman to lose sight of Venom. Suddenly Venom reappeared behind Ironman and delivered a bonecrushing punch to the back of Ironman's head sending Ironman flipping into the air landing hard about 20 feet from the woman. Ironman passed out.

Hours later Ironman awoke. The he scaned the area for the presence of Venom but there wasn't a sign of Venom. Ironman then turned his head in the direction of the half-dead woman. The woman was still alive but just barely. He rushed over to her checked her pulse. It was still beating. She opened her mouth just wide enough to plea for help. Ironman called for help on his communicator. The police station replied that have units on the way and they would be there in minutes. Ironman, in an attemped to keep the woman conscious, asked the woman a series of questions.

"Whats your name?"

"Cassie"

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes"

"Are you married Cassie?"

"No"

"Do you have a boyfriend then?"

"Yes"

"Whats his name?"

"Eddie"

"Is he a nice guy?"

Her head fell to the side. Ironman checked her pulse. She was dead.

**At the hospital later on that day.**

* * *

"Whats going to happen to her kid?" Ironman asked a nearby doctor.

"She had no family so hes probably going to go to an orphanage." replied the doctor.

Ironman felt as though it was his fault that the child was without a mother.

"I know someone that would take care of the kid can he take care of him?" asked Ironman

"I guess he could. It would be better than an being a foster child if you ask me."

Later the next day Tony Stark went to a social worker and attempted to get the child.

"Ok Mr. Stark just sign here and he's yours." Said the social worker as her assistant came from the back room with the child.

"What are you going to name him?" asked the social worker.

Tony thought about it then replied.

"Carter."

"Ok Carter Stark it is then."


End file.
